1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly composed of a pair of male and female connectors mating one another and having a latching mechanism, wherein the male connector fits in the female connector to establish an electric communication between them.
2. Prior Art
Many connector assemblies each comprising a latching mechanism of this type have been known in the art. In each assembly having the latching or interlocking mechanism which the present invention addresses, one connector housing (viz., a first housing) has a lockable lug formed on the outer surface thereof. The other connector housing (viz., a second housing) has a lock arm formed integral with a pawl capable of engaging with the lockable lug. Elastically deformable hinge-shaped feet formed on the second housing serve to releasably secure the lock arm to the outer surface of second housing. The second housing has also a push lever formed on the rear end of the lock arm, to be disposed rearwardly of the hinge-shaped feet.
The prior art latching or interlocking mechanism formed in the connector assembly of this type is however disadvantageous in that the hinge-shaped feet securing the lock arm to the second housing are not of a sufficient mechanical strength. Engagement of such a lock arm with such a lockable lug on the first housing can hardly ensure durable and strong connection of the housings one with another. The prior art structure has thus often failed to ensure reliable electrical connections, when used in certain vibrating machines such as automobiles. It is a further problem relevant to this drawback that xe2x80x98snap-fitxe2x80x99 feeling has scarcely been produced when engaging the lockable lug with the lock arm, unfortunately making it difficult to confirm their mutual connection from outside. In addition, many wire ends will be pulled over and/or twisted around the connectors when attached thereto, thereby imparting a wrenching action to the first and second housings. In such an event, engagement of the lock arm with the lockable lug is likely to be released. If however mutual retention and mechanical strength of those lug and arm in the connectors would be designed excessively high, then they could not easily engage with or disengage from each other.
A gap is present between the push lever and the outer surface of second housing, with the push lever being formed as a rear end portion of the lock arm as mentioned above. Due to such a gap, electric wire ends involved in adjacent harnesses have often pressed undesirably the push lever to unlock the lockable lug out of the lock arm. This drawback has been most prominent in case of arranging a number of electric wire ends within such a narrow space as those in automobiles. In addition, electric wire ends of the neighboring harnesses have sometimes got in the gap to be jammed therein, accidentally catching the push lever and hindering the wiring operations.
The present invention was made in view of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art structure. An object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved connector assembly having a latching mechanism constructed such that male and female connector housings are interlocked more surely and more firmly with each other by a lock arm and a lockable lug engaging therewith. The improvement has also to be such that xe2x80x98snap-fittingxe2x80x99 of said connectors is felt more easily by a user or operator when they mate one another, and foreign wires belonging to any neighboring harness are protected from being caught by the push lever.
In order to achieve the object, the present invention provides a connector assembly composed of a pair of male and female connectors, having a latching mechanism and comprising a lockable lug formed on an outer surface of a first housing that constitutes one of the connectors, a lock arm formed on an outer surface of a second housing that constitutes the other connector, and a pair of elastically deforming hinge-shaped feet each having one end integral with the second housing. Each hinge-shaped foot has another end continuing from the lock arm, the lock arm is formed integral with a pawl corresponding to the lockable lug, and the lock arm is capable of rocking about the hinge-shaped feet so as to cause its pawl to engage with the lockable lug. The assembly further comprises a push lever having lateral ends formed integral with a rear end of the lock arm and disposed in rear of the hinge-shaped feet, and characteristically the second housing further comprises supplementary resilient arms continuing from the rear end of the lock arm. Each supplementary resilient arm is inclined down to extend forwards, with its fore end being fixed on an adjoining portion of the outer surface of the second housing.
Preferably, the fore end of the supplementary resilient arm may extend to the proximity of the hinge-shaped feet.
Also preferably, the second housing may have along its upper face a guard that is composed of a pair of side plates and a top plate continuing from the upper ends of the side plates. The lock arm intervenes between these side plates so that its fore half may be covered with the top plate of said guard. The lock arm""s hinge-shaped feet may be formed integral with the corresponding inner face portions of the guard""s side plates, respectively.
The male connector""s second housing (viz., male housing) has a cavity opening forwards so that pin contacts each fixed on wire ends are exposed in the cavity. The female connector""s first housing (viz., female housing) fitting in the cavity has compartments holding therein socket contacts insulated from each other and corresponding to the pin contacts.
In operation of coupling the male and female connectors, a considerably strong stress will be imparted to and accumulated in the supplementary resilient arm continuing from the lock arm""s rear end, due to an elastic temporary deformation of this resilient arm. Elastic recovery will consequently be facilitated for the lock arm, thereby amplifying the feeling of snap-fit. Width and thickness of the supplementary resilient arm may be adjusted to give an optimal bending strength (elasticity) such that the lock arm has an increased rigidity enhancing relative interlock of the male and female housings, without making the connectors difficult to engage with and disengage from each other. Further, the guard for the lock arm will prevent wire ends of any foreign harness from catching the push lever or from unintentionally moving same to release the lock arm from the lockable lug.